kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Biest
Biest ist ein Prinz, der wegen seiner Unfreundlichkeit mit seinem Schloss und allen sich darin aufhaltenden Personen verzaubert wurde. Berichte Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Geschichte: 'Kingdom Hearts' Man trifft ihn in der Welt Hollow Bastion. Er ist auf der Suche nach Belle, die entführt wurde da sie eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen ist. Nachdem Sora von Riku entwaffnet und von seinen Freunden verlassen wurde, kämpfen die beiden gemeinsam gegen die Herzlosen und suchen nach Belle. Die beiden kämpfen auch weiterhin zusammen nachdem Donald und Goofy zu ihm zurück gekehrt sind, weil sie ihre Freundschaft für wichtiger hielten als einem neuen Schlüsselschwertmeister zu folgen. In diesem Teil erfährt man von ihm, dass Belle ihm sehr wichtig ist und das er ein so starkes Herz hat, dass er die Zerstörung seiner Welt überlebt hat. '358/2 Days' Das Biest ist hier nur wütend zu sehen da sich in seinem Schloss Herzlose befinden. Xaldin findet heraus, dass dem Biest aus unerfindlichen Gründen eine Rose, die er in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrt, extrem wichtig ist und er diese beschützen will. 'Kingdom Hearts II' 1.Besuch: Auch hier ist das Biest fast nur wütend zu sehen. Als Sora, Donald und Goofy sein Schloss zum ersten mal betreten werden sie sogar von ihm ignoriert da er sich auf die Herzlosen konzentriert. Von ein paar verzauberten Schlossbewohnern erfährt man was mit dem Schloss passiert ist. Mit der Hilfe von Herr von Unruh schaffen es Sora und seine Freunde das Biest wieder zur besinnung zu bringen. Als sie aus den Ballsall Bells Hilferufe hören kommen sie ihr zu hilfe und können den Kettenbalg und den Dunkeltroll besiegen. 2.Besuch: Das Biest und Belle wollen einen schönen Abend verbringen und Tanzen werden , aber von Xaldin und seinen Dragonern gestört mit der hilfe von Sora & Co. können diese besiegt werden.Allerdings stiehlt Xaldin die Magische Rose und bringt das Biest fast zur Verzweiflung allrdings kriegt er dank Sora die kurve und will Xaldin besiegen.Dabei kommt heraus was Xaldin will. Xaldin versucht in dem Biest eine riesige Menge an Hass und Wut heraufzubeschwören damit er ein Herzloser wird und die Organisation seinen Niemand bekommt. Xaldin versucht das weiter das Biest zur Rage zu bringen indem er sowohl die Rose als auch Belle bedroht. Belle kann sich aber von Xaldin befreihen und die Rose mitnehmen und das Biest,Sora & Co. können sich voll auf den Kampf mit Xaldin konzentrieren. Nachdem er besiegt ist wird dem Biest klar dass Belle ihm wichtiger ist als die Rose. Schließlich wird das Biest und seine Dienerschaft am ende von KH II vom Zauber befreit. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Gallery Trivia * Das Biest ist mit Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix und Kingdom Hearts Band: 4, das einzige Gruppenmitglied von außerhalb das Xemnas & Ansem gesehen/getroffen hat. * Die Rose vom Biest ist eins der Schlüssel zum öffnen der Tore zu anderen Welten. Quellen *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en:Beast fr:La Bête Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Disney Charaktere Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Gruppenmitglieder